Katarina Akita
"Look on the bright side - tomorrow you'll be feeding hundreds of hungry cats!" -Katarina 'First Name' Katarina 'Last Name' Akita 'IMVU Name' Beckles ' ' 'Nicknames' Kat Kitty Kat 'Age' 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 120lbs 'Behaviour/Personality' Katarina comes off as a very mysterious girl, she's never not seen without a smile on her face. She acts very giddy but the things that come out of her mouth doesn't fit her personality at all. She has a very gruesome side to her, almost like when she kills someone she does it with joy. She's a very sneaky redhead. She is very playful and a big tease, she's known to be a homewrecker who could give less of a fuck about what people have to say about her. Just watch yourself because when she does find out you have something to say about her she'll find you... and you'll know it's her because she'll always have that sadistic smile on her lovely face. You could tell she's totally lost it but somewhere deep down she isn't all that gone. She may have some type of sanity left but it'll be hard to reach. Ever. tumblr_n969ueVNOc1sqyu1ro1_500.gif tumblr_nr2u48YzVh1un5e8wo3_500.gif Tumblr_n955zxYkWO1qztgoio3_250.gif "I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity." -Kat Apperance Katarina is a very curvacious girl, which she directly inherited from her mother. Her hair is a slight shade redder than her mothers giving it a burgendy complexion, and she even has the same freckles. Again noting she inherited her mothers body type she has a rather large "asset" and two very nice complementing features to even this out. Her green eyes are cold, and at times focused on one topic: Her goal... and to have fun while she's at it. KAT.jpg tumblr_nr6eupl0LW1rddnjeo1_500.jpg Tumblr_nhzcw4tE5B1s2jnlno5_500.jpg f0025133973f8fa3fc0cd3ed717bdf77.png tumblr_nsnk8y1Kbd1s0adc8o1_500.jpg katarina-du-couteau.jpg tumblr_nuyxftfVhI1s0adc8o1_500.jpg Relationship None. da58f2106c16a3af8ecccd5d7d1f1c05.png 'Occupation' Assassin. (Leader) 6463e3947aa6f62b8091f1855a0051f9.png tumblr_nr9xlovp1m1s0adc8o1_500.png tumblr_nv75efDOfc1uwpht0o1_1280.png Tumblr mpoiy0Hnps1rna804o1 1280.jpg ff3c90477bac83872418e6ace2b675e0.png 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of Battle: Dou Katarina specializes in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, it's a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. She also practices Judo is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice .A judo practitioner is called a judoka.The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques through physical ability alone. tumblr_myegr0ZJJt1rkha9wo1_500.gif tumblr_nf9d3iC7Ut1qjsw5vo1_500.gif tumblr_n97bifqtvA1t0f7kgo1_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' * Throwing Knives: Small knives equivillent to the size of a kunai, made out of solid steel *Dual 9mm Pistol: Chrome colored pistol, she keeps on her person. Only uses when neesecary. *Stun Powder: She keeps a pink power which she can blow with her lips or throw into peoples faces, which can temporarily stun an opponent or blind them depending of weather contact is made or not. *Thin meatalic wire (30 feet in length) 'Perks (2)' 'Enhanced Agility' User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. 'Peak Human Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Superhumans with this ability. 'Abilities (1)' 'Chi Control/Augumentation' Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. Allies/Enemies N/A tumblr_nsg4zbJLqO1s0adc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nvf42cGea91smuam9o3_1280.jpg 'Background' Like most fucked up people there's always a reason to why they were this way right? Well this is the story of a girl named Katarina. She grew up in a very rich family, her father and mother both worked for someone called "The man." Katarina never asked about him. She was too scared to because of all the stories she heard about him. She had heard he was part of the mafia, she also heard he had the government on his side, and even heard he was the reason why the illuminati began. It gave her shivers up her spine so she chose to ignore it. Katarina was not actually her father's real daughter. She was the baby of the man her mother cheated on her husband with, aka her 'father'. Therfore insted of taking out his anger on his wife whom he claims in too inlove with to be mad at, he takes out his anger on ... guess who! Katarina. Surprise. However he didn't find out the truth until Katarina was 9 years old. She had to take a blood test to go to school and when they got back the results her father had been waiting for her. After school she got home to her father standing there. The small girl dropped her bag at the door confused at the huge smile he had on his face. "D-Daddy you ok?" she had asked as he walked closer to her. He kept quiet as he got close to her he grabbed her face and looked her dead in the eye. "You're not my blood. You're the blood of trash. I need to rid you of the dirt." He said bluntly as he smacked her across the cheek, the impact made her fall over. Her cheeks stinging in pain.She was so confused and was in shock. Her mother refused to say who her real father was and just kept quiet about everything. Her father had no clue either but he didn't care much. Every night since then before bed she had to go to her father so he could cut her lightly and let her bleed out some of the 'unpure' blood. Sometimes he would stab her with a need and take it for himself. Katarina had no choice either, when she fussed about it he would knock her out hold her down or tie her up. Depends on if she would act up or not. Katarina beagn to slowly grow a strong hatred for her mother. 'How could she do this to me?' 'She's just watching this happen.' 'I cried for her help so many times but she looks away.' 'My own mother refuses to look at me anymore.' 'Why do I have to suffer for her faults?' 'Bitch.' All these things went through her head every day. She'd cry every morning... she'd beg for her mother to just look at her. To see all the scars he'd given her. He even refused to let her go back to school. Her body felt cold. She felt sick. She couldn't handle the mental and physical pain anymore. One night though was very different. Kat was fed up. So she thought it would be time for her to show who /really/ needed to be punished. First she looked up a few things, she even stole her blood samples and decided to see who her real father was so after this she'd have a place to go at least.. Smart girl. Losing a lot of blood was very dangerous to the girl, she began to feel light headed, she felt so dizzy that she couldn't even fight with her father over the blood letting. She just gave up and laid in her bed with a blank stare but a strange smile was on her face. Her father raised a brow and looked at her. "I'm glad you realized that this needed to be done Kat." He smiled his sadistic smile and got up to walk away but before he would leave Kat grabbed his arm. "Daddy." She muttered. He turned around and smiled. "Yes?" the girl sat up and pulled the covers off her bed. There laid her mother, who bled out from all the knife wounds she had stabbed her with. "Can I sleep with Mommy tonight?" The 10 year old girl asked innocently with a big smile. Her father backed away from her in shock. "Vi...Victoria..--- YOU STUPID SLUT." He charged at the girl and cut her with the knife in his hands, from her brow born to her cheek. The girl sat there bleeding from the cut on her eye. "Silly Dad-- I mean Daniel." The girl stood up and smiled inching towards him. "I found out who my real Daddy is!" The small girl giggled and he just reach to grab her face. "Shut up you ratty litt--" He pointed his knife to her stomach about ready to stab her. The girl squirmed nervously. "My Daddy is your boss." He froze and let her go, a gun shot right through his head. As blood splattered on her he fell down and there he stood. "The man." Aka Tony Akita. As soon as she contacted him he was so proud of his own specimen. The man was actually... everything she had thought and heard he was. He owned a huge company drug dealership. He opened his arms to her and she ran to him as he kissed her head. "Are you ok sweetie? I'm so glad you came to me. I wish that dumb bitch would have told me as soon as you were born. I wish I never left you to the hands of these people. God I'm sorry Princess." The girl smiled big up at him with blood dripping down her face. "It's ok! I took care of them Dada." She giggled and he ruffled her head as he got up. "Yes.. yes you did. Just like Daddy would have done." From then on she stayed with him and even worked with him as one of his 'workers'. She was his body guard and his personal secritary. She did a lot of his 'dirty' work without a problem. She was also the boss of all the assassins, they all worked for her and even did her dirty work as well, but she mostly enjoyed doing it herself. She was his prized pocession, and he was her hero. Also she may have lost her shit at least someone still loved her, and could even relate. tumblr_nunqf0CrYQ1s0adc8o1_500.jpg 'APPROVED BY' Category:Generation 1 Category:Assassin